The Awakening
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: When Stone builds a robot and names him Atlas, the robot goes on a rampage and kills Stone and kidnaps Astro! What will Tenma do? Simple! Make two robot kids to help find Astro Boy! t to be safe


**title: **The Awakening

**Summery:** When Stone builds a robot and names him Atlas, the robot goes on a rampage and kills Stone and kidnaps Astro! What will Tenma do? Simple! Make two robot kids to help find Astro Boy!

AN: thanks Astro-xXx-Boy for the help! oh and if you don't know what Cobalt or Zoran looks like look them up! oh and sorry if cobalt is oc...their not a lot to go by...and same with Zoran...

* * *

it's been 4 years since the peacekeeper accident. I have an great life! if you don't take every one's aging without you into factor. Cora is now 17...and is to bizzy to visit me... and Zane at the age of 18 dropped out of school and is now in an gang...the one skunk rules! If you don't know who skunk is he's an evil man that just the way he talks makes you remember an skunk.

and it's lonely being the only high tech robot. I whish I had an brother or an sister to help me through this but dad is still bizzy as ever and I'm just getting what toby got all those years ago! which is none thing just an 'hi, astro. I have work to do so don't wait for me' I whish I could get attention but know that I think of it I'm attention deprived. if that even possible!

and doctor elefun found two more cores an silver core and an white core. both some how like mine, positive. and has as much power! but he told me we shouldn't try them with me. that they can make an other robot with no weapons, just in case...

today was bad. people asked me why I was in the mall, and skunk tried to kidnap me...again! this is like the fifth time this week. and to top that Zane said that being kidnaped by skunk is better then what will come soon! ya right!

I walked into my room, pat trashcan, and sadly smiled. hopefully tomorrow will be better... I climbed into bed. Now a days I just don't wear cloths...they just burn off in battle! I lad in bed...and soon feel asleep.

when I woke up everything was blurry vision, an I could here someone talking but I was too drowsy to make it out. all I know is he was in are hose and he was not aloud! I flew at him and we crash through the window. He was in blue and red armor. He smiled his right hand turned into an gun! I flew as fast as I could away from his fires but one, JUST one hit my chest I went down, and made an great big hole in the sidewalk. I looked at my right arm and saw that it was broken.

"don't even try to my ASTRO! my canon was set to stun." said the boy before I fainted.

* * *

it took 6 months to make astro's new sister Zoran. but not even she could find astro, for we didn't know what the silver core would do. so she has no weapons. and she looked every where their just no sign of astro. so I started to make an other robot one who has all of astro's powers. Zoran could ask animals were they seen astro and his kidnapper while the new robot-soon to be named cobalt- can take them there. and hopefully bring astro back to Metro city. but I have to make Cobalt were he can track astro, only if he is 20 feet near. so now astro been gone for an year, and hopefully will make it out of this. cobalt will have the white core and hopefully be good like zoran and astro...not like the peacekeeper.

* * *

my name is Zoran but I go by Uran. me and cobalt, my brother were made to find are brother astro. we starting are adventure to find them. we have all we need, phone, cloths, sleeping bags, and money. But we both know this will be hard for we don't know what astro looks like. for when the robot attacked he destroyed every single picture of him. I grabbed mine and cobalt's bags, right as he came in to get me.

"were should we start Uran?" cobalt asks as he grabs me and flew us to the surface.

"oh...um...the kidnapper could of change their base. so we start all over." I told him as we landed on an robot pile. Cobalt looks around at the broken robots.

"sad isn't it? this is were all of the broken or old robots go." I say as I pick up an robot head.

"woof!" we looked to are right and saw an dog robot run up to us.

"AW! Who's an cute robot dog? you are you are!"I cheer as I lean over and see writing.

"trashcan?...oh! you must of tried to save astro but got kicked down here!" I said as he whined at my words.

"well you can come with us to find him!" I told the dog robot. He barked happily and ran around us.

"ok trashcan do you have any leads?" I said. I knew it was stupid to ask an dog robot to remember something from an year ago. it ran to an bridge and down an slide we followed. the door into the house was blown out words. we ran in and found none thing...minus an dead body! he had an hole throw his chest. and flys around him.

"we have to save him!" cobalt screams and tries to go near him but I stop him.

"look around him and at him! he must of died over 6 mouths ago!" I told him. we saw journal entries. the last one says

'the robot is almost done! and when he is astro boy and metro city will pay. not matter what! And I'm gonna name him Atlas! he will have an human form and an fighting form! he has one more day until I turn him one. he'll be able to do all that the stupid astro boy can do and more!

by~stone'

the date was two days before astro was kidnapped!

" I think we might have an lead..." I told cobalt and trashcan.

"how would that give us an lead Uarn?" cobalt says as he reads it.

"if what stone said right then that means atlas can go under water just like astro, but because I can't fly back onto land I never looked in the sea. But he could of still moved the hideout." I say while smiling. I grabbed Cobalt and ran out of the house/laboratory. we went on an path that had grass and trees we keep walking until we passed 4 columns with vines wrapped around them. then their really faded was writing in the dirt. it said 'He's A RoBot' then it had an arrow pointing right were cobalt is standing. I looked around and saw that their was an family of bunnies watching us.

"hello there! do any of you know were two robots went about an year ago?" I ask them as I slowly walk closer.

"that mean old blue and red robot that flew away from that flouting peace of rock." said one of the baby's as it pointed at metro city.

"yes! do you know the direction he went?" I asked the bunnies, as cobalt and trashcan came closer.

"ya he went that way! into the desert! which you'll find if you. you keep straight!" said the bunny.

"what did he say?" cobalt say as I start to walk on.

"he said he saw atlas fly into the desert. and he told me that if we go straight that we will run into it." I told them. as we keep walking straight. after about 4 hours we meet a town. there were guards.

"halt! who go's here!" said the first guard. as he points his gun at us.

"My name is Zoran and the boy over there is Cobalt. and are robot dog, trashcan. we're looking for an person wear about." I told the two guards.

"you may enter for now." said the second guard. as people from the other side rased the gate. we ran into the city. when we got inside and saw an add for a RoBot Circus. it had an elephants, a seal, a snake, tiger, and an man all robots.

An girl and boy ran up to the three and pulled us into an ally.

"you robots are stupid! this is the home of Hamegg's RoBot circus! and it's not an great place for robots! we know for we have to work there!" said the girl. trashcan's ears went back and he started to growl.

"well we're looking for an brother and none thing can stop us! he been gone for an year! your with us or you're agent us finding are brother!" I tell them in angrier. the girl had red hair and brown eyes. the boy had orange hair and blue eyes. they both had backpacks.

"fine but why here?" said the boy.

"we were going to ask if you heard of someone named Atlas." I told them.

"aw yes an month ago he came in with an broken robot an told Reno here to fix him or die..." she said as she pointed at the boy.

"did you?" me and Cobalt said at the same time.

"ya..after he transformed into an robot and pointed his arm canon right into my face!" he screamed, while waving his arms around

"can you tell us what was broken?" I asked in worry.

"ya...Kathy go tell Hamegg that I'll be late to dinner." Reno told Kathy she ran out of the ally.

"well his right arm was broken, and he had cutes every were and his eyes begged for me to help him. one of his spikes on his head was bent. one of his legs was broken, and showing wires. and he couldn't move his body. Atlas told me not make it were he can move. It took all night just to do it. but when I was done he went to the robot junk yard." he informed us. as he points to were we came.

"that stupid bunny! He lied to us!" I screamed.

"sshh! I'll go with you guys just in case one of you brakes." he told us. as he grabs us and tells the guards to let us out.

"wait! you can't! you have not food! and besides an human can't go under water!" I told him.

"I have food and money in by backpack. and an human can go under water they just need to be in an submarine." he said as he ran ahead.  
"Come on I'm not getting any younger over here!" He says as he throws an stick. trashcan's ears came up and he stopped growling then he ran after the stick. I laugh having an human come with us might just be more fun.


End file.
